Kieran
'''Kieran & Kirby Right Back at Ya '''is an upcoming TV Series made by Kieran Quarles. It will appear on YouTube coming soon. Plot Thousands of years ago, a being known as Nightmare appeared and created a company called Night Mare Enterprises, often abbreviated as N.M.E. (Holy Nightmare in the Japanese version). It was in truth a front for his great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the universe. They devastated countless planets using this massive army of creatures of all origins. But there were those who stood to combat his evil, in the form of the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. They fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's monsters outnumbered them, and killed most, forcing the survivors to retreat to parts unknown. However, everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Cappy Town (Pupupu Village in the Japanese sub) on the planet Popstar. They find he is tiny, round, and pink, unlike Tiff's now rejected desire of a strong knight she perceived to be the "Star Warrior". Despite his hardly warrior-like characteristics, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger, almost if by instinct. He is soon befriended by the siblings Tiff and Tuff, along with their servants Fololo and Falala. Together, the kids face off against Dream Land's tyrannical ruler and his brigade of brutes. The ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede, is jealous and suspicious of Kirby from the start. He and his right-hand man Escargoon constantly try to get rid of Kirby with monsters provided by the company for a high fee, and ultimately, their plans always backfire when Kirby interferes. Just as in the games, Kirby can inhale enemies and temporarily gain their powers, transforming into forms such as Fire Kirby with the ability to spit flames, or Sword Kirby to literally slice foes into pieces. Kirby grows and becomes stronger before his final battle with Nightmare. In the end when Kirby and Tiff face Nightmare, which is in a dream, Tiff throws the Warp Star at Kirby, who swallows it and becomes Star Rod Kirby. Star Rod Kirby has the Star Rod which is Nightmare's sole weakness, allowing Kirby to defeat him. Links Episode 1: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tfjov0rDiQ&t=142s) Episode 2: (Coming soon) Episode 3: (Coming Soon) Episode 4: (Coming Soon) Episode 5: (Coming Soon) Episode 6: (Coming Soon) Episode 7: (Coming Soon) Episode 8: (Coming Soon) Episode 9: (Coming Soon) Episode 10: (Coming Soon) Episode 11: (Coming Soon) Episode 12: (Coming Soon) Episode 13: (Coming Soon) Episode 14: (Coming Soon) Episode 15: (Coming Soon) Episode 16: (Coming Soon) Episode 17: (Coming Soon) Episode 18: (Coming Soon) Episode 19: (Coming Soon) Episode 20: (Coming Soon) Episode 21: (Coming Soon) Episode 22: (Coming Soon) Episode 23: (Coming Soon) Episode 24: (Coming Soon) Episode 25: (Coming Soon) Episode 26: (Coming Soon) Episode 27: (Coming Soon) Episode 28: (Coming Soon) Episode 29: (Coming Soon) Episode 30: (Coming Soon) Episode 31: (Coming Soon) Episode 32: (Coming Soon) Episode 33: (Coming Soon) Episode 34: (Coming Soon) Episode 35: (Coming Soon) Episode 36: (Coming Soon) Episode 37: (Coming Soon) Episode 38: (Coming Soon) Episode 39: (Coming Soon) Episode 40: (Coming Soon) Episode 41: (Coming Soon) Episode 42: (Coming Soon) Episode 43: (Coming Soon) Episode 44: (Coming Soon) Episode 45: (Coming Soon) Episode 46: (Coming Soon) Episode 47: (Coming Soon) Episode 48: (Coming Soon) Episode 49: (Coming Soon) Episode 50: (Coming Soon) Episode 51: (Coming Soon) Episode 52: (Coming Soon) Episode 53: (Coming Soon) Episode 54: (Coming Soon) Episode 55: (Coming Soon) Episode 56: (Coming Soon) Episode 57: (Coming Soon) Episode 58: (Coming Soon) Episode 59: (Coming Soon) Episode 60: (Coming Soon) Episode 61: (Coming Soon) Episode 62: (Coming Soon) Episode 63: (Coming Soon) Episode 64: (Coming Soon) Episode 65: (Coming Soon) Episode 66: (Coming Soon) Episode 67: (Coming Soon) Episode 68: (Coming Soon) Episode 69: (Coming Soon) Episode 70: (Coming Soon) Episode 71: (Coming Soon) Episode 72: (Coming Soon) Episode 73: (Coming Soon) Episode 74: (Coming Soon) Episode 75:(Coming Soon) Episode 76: (Coming Soon) Episode 77: (Coming Soon) Episode 78: (Coming Soon) Episode 79: (Coming Soon) Episode 80: (Coming Soon) Episode 81: (Coming Soon) Episode 82: (Coming Soon) Episode 83: (Coming Soon) Episode 84: (Coming Soon) Episode 85: (Coming Soon) Episode 86: (Coming Soon) Episode 87: (Coming Soon) Episode 88: (Coming Soon) Episode 89: (Coming Soon) Episode 90: (Coming Soon) Episode 91: (Coming Soon) Episode 92: (Coming Soon) Episode 93: (Coming Soon) Episode 94: (Coming Soon) Episode 95: (Coming Soon) Episode 96: (Coming Soon) Episode 97: (Coming Soon) Episode 98: (Coming Soon) Episode 99: (Coming Soon) Episode 100: (Coming Soon) Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and The Human Mane 5 are guest stars in the Series. * Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Dark Kieran, and Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for King Dedede and Escargoon in the Series. * The battle scene featured music score from Super Smash Bros. Melee., Kingdom Hearts, and Pokemon (Anime). * Sonic X and Kirby Right Back at Ya are both owned by 4Kids. * Tiff and Tuff will join the team at the end of the series. Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Travel Series Category:Anime Shows Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts/Kirby Crossovers